Vessels for special tasks such as offshore oil drilling, well intervention and oil production can be required to operate in a so called “dynamically positioned” mode. In this mode they have to maintain their position by means of a multitude of thrusters or propellers against currents, wind and tide. Normally these thrusters are powered by electrical engines. The electrical energy needed is provided by diesel generators. Diesel generators and thrusters are connected by a switchgear comprising a system of busbars. Classification rules require such dynamically positioned vessels to have a high redundancy, so that failure of a generator, thruster or busbar can be compensated and the vessel maintains its position, however. In the worst case of a faulty busbar all generators, thrusters and other consumers attached to that busbar drop out and their tasks have to be taken by other generators, thrusters and consumers. Redundancy is traditionally achieved by e.g. installation of multiple busbar sections with connected thrusters and generators. The common design allows for loosing more than one thruster or generator in case of a busbar failure. Consequently, all thrusters and generators need to be sufficiently overrated in order to compensate the loss of the units attached to the faulty busbar. The overrating causes higher capital and operational expenditure as well as unnecessary pollution.